<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless by myownway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819512">Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway'>myownway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#4 Fake Dating</p><p>Alec knew he shouldn't have answered the phone, but Jace was glad he did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fake Dating </p><p>When his phone rang Alec had a feeling he shouldn’t answer it, but when he saw Jace’s name pop up he felt the familiar tug at his heart and knew he didn’t have a choice but to answer it. “Yes?” Alec sighed dramatically. </p><p>“Hey you,” Jace hummed on the other end of the phone. “Are you coming to the bar?” </p><p>Alec frowned, what was wrong with Jace’s voice. “I already told you, I don’t feel like it tonight.” </p><p>“Please come.” Jace sighed. </p><p>“Jace, is everything okay?” Alec asked, sitting up a little more alert. Why wasn’t he taking the hint, it wasn’t like him to keep going on like this. </p><p>“Everything is fine, I just thought we could spend some time together…” Jace said and Alec thought that maybe he could hear someone talking to him in the background and he knew something was definitely going on. </p><p>“Are you at your usual place?” Alec asked reluctantly.</p><p>“I am. I’ll see you in about ten minutes?” Jace checked and Alec agreed and ended the call. </p><p>Alec didn’t bother to dress up, he pulled on his green sweater  and his leather jacket and walked out of the apartment. It wasn’t a long walk to the bar and Alec wondered what would be waiting for him when he got there. Jace had definitely had a few drinks, but that was okay, Alec could handle a drunken Jace; he had many of times. Jace was cuddly when he drank, more affectionate and he let his guard down.  Alec opened the door to the bar and looked around, Jace spotted him instantly and smiled at him, waving him over. “There you are.” He called and walked over, a smile on his face. </p><p>Alec went to say something but Jace wrapped him into a cuddle, his lips coming to his cheek before whispering “Please just go with this,” He kissed his cheek again and then linked their fingers together and pulled him towards the bar. </p><p>Stunned, Alec had no other option but to follow him. Jace had already ordered him a drink and Alec thought as Jace wrapped an arm around his waist that he was going to need another one, maybe something stronger. “So this is who you were talking about?” A voice snarled from behind Jace, and Alec turned and saw someone watching Jace like he was a piece of meat. </p><p>“This is my boyfriend. Yes.” Jace said, not bothering to turn to look at the guy who Alec assumed had been pestering him all night. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Alec asked and took a breath before leaning a little closer to Jace and running his fingers through his hair. “Has this guy been bothering you?”</p><p>Smirking a little towards the guy as Alec touched his hair Jace just shrugged. “He didn’t believe me when I said I had someone as beautiful as you waiting for me when i got home.” Jace hummed and Alec knew that he was blushing. </p><p>Alec had spent most of his teenage life wishing that Jace would talk to him like this, and here he was. Even if it was just to shut someone up. “Well, why don’t we finish these drinks and head on home?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me babe,” Jace smiled and took another sip of his drink and Alec gulped, Jace had called him babe. Smiling, Alec took his drink and finished it quickly. Jace still had an arm around his waist and his thumb was subconsciously rubbing patterns on his hip and Alec was melting against the touch. </p><p>They finished their drinks quickly and Jace stood up and held his hand out for Alec who took it a little too quickly, their fingers linking together making butterflies swarm in his stomach.  Jace made a comment to the guy at the bar before walking out with Alec. Alec didn’t hear what he had said, he was too busy cursing himself for answering the phone; he thought he had put his feelings for Jace behind him, but now walking down the street holding his hand was telling him otherwise. </p><p>“Thank you.” Jace said quietly, they were almost at their apartment, still holding hands. Alec slowly pulled his fingers away and tucked his hands into his coat pockets. </p><p>“What exactly happened back there?” Alec asked. </p><p>“That guy was just a bit heavy handed you know? And I like that bar and didn’t want to get myself kicked out by beating the shit out of him…”</p><p>“So you thought you’d pretend that I was your boyfriend?” Alec frowned.</p><p>“At the time it seemed like the right thing to do…”</p><p>“Okay.” Alec  nodded, he really had no idea what to say. </p><p>“Al… Don’t be mad, please.” Jace said as they entered the building.</p><p>“I’m not mad.” Alec said honestly, because he really wasn’t. </p><p>“You promise?” Jace checked. </p><p>“Course.” Alec smiled. “Want to grab a beer from the fridge and watch a film?” Alec asked and Jace nodded glad that Alec wasn’t annoyed with him. He didn’t know what he would do if his best friend was mad at him. </p><p> </p><p>They grabbed a beer and sat on the sofa, Jace had put on an action film that he knew Alec liked and through the movie he couldn’t help but look at Alec, pretended to date him, even if it was just for a few minutes, but there was something about the way that Alec had smiled and touched his hair, the way that he had looked at him that made his head swim in a way that he wasn’t used to. He sipped the beer and found himself leaning a little closer, this wasn’t something that was unusual for them, Alec soon had his head resting against Jace’s shoulder and Jace wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sighed softly. Of course he knew how Alec used to feel for him, and he wondered what it would have been like if he had felt the same way back then. As he watched Alec’s eyes close he knew with a sad smile that being with Alec would have been amazing. He just wished he would have realised these feelings before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>